Little Love
by periwinkle-eyes
Summary: Despite not being loved back, Takao continues to treasure what it is they have now. MidoTaka drabble


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is not mine.

Please enjoy!

* * *

" _You're a fool Takao."_

Fool is a complete understatement of what Takao actually is. 2 years into a relationship and the other half is not even completely in love with him. One-sided and only Takao hopes that one day, in a year or two, his Shin-chan might actually find the time to fully love him.

" _He's cheating, you know it. Yet you refuse to leave. What's wrong with you?"_

There's a lot of things wrong about it. To begin with, the entirety of their relationship is one ball of pure damage and untimely love. He held Midorima in his arms when he was cast aside and despite being pushed away, he stays because he believe that one day, Midorima will be able to share one part, a small part, of his heart.

" _Before it gets rough, just leave Takao. You deserve someone. Someone who'll actually love you back."_

There it is again. Talks about deserving someone better. Those who talks like that never gets to experience what it feels like to love someone wholeheartedly, that despite being hurt, stays. That despite being pushed away, holds on. That despite not being loved back, continues to treasure what it is they have now.

"Welcome home Shin-chan!"

Takao stumbles into the door, cheerfully greeting the green-haired boy as he enters their shared flat. Books in one hand, Midorima struggles to take off his shoes. Takao sees this and immediately

took Midorima's heavy books into his hands.

"Hi Kazunari."

Midorima offered a small smile and leaned down to peck Takao's forehead. His heart hurt at the kind gesture. Despite the rumors, Midorima doesn't actually push Takao away. They shared the flat, sleeps in the same bed, cuddles, takes showers together and makes love.

But Takao knows the distance of Midorima's heart. It was never his to begin with, he didn't loved his Shin-chan first.

Glancing at the clock to his right, he wasn't surprise to see 2:49AM etched into them. It was actually a bit earlier than how he usually gets home. Looking up to Midorima, whose currently taking his coat off, Takao couldn't resist to indulge in some of his selfish ways.

He grabbed Midorima by his necktie and slammed their lips together for a piercing kiss. He felt Midorima stiffen for a while but reluctantly gave in.. His hands moves from his coat and into Takao's hair, gently gripping them between his fingers. Takao tilted his head to the side, greedy and yearning for what it seems like Midorima's love for him.

Being in close proximity, Takao caught smell of what it seems like subtle musk. One that he is familiar with. One that loved Midorima first but can't afford to lose his title and gratify in the arms of his beloved. Akashi Seijuro.

He held back tears as he wrap his arms Midorima's neck and struggled to hold back the sobs threatening to rise up from his throat. Midorima cut the kiss when he felt running puddle of tears dampening his own cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

He cupped Takao's cheeks with both hands and run his thumbs all over, smearing fat teardrops.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really stressed with university and work."

Takao doesn't wonder anymore when Midorima gets home at the wee hours of the morning, he doesn't ask who is he with and he can't tell him how much he is hurting. Words stuck in his mind, his tongue tied to fear.

"Come on, it's late. Continue studying tomorrow and let's get to bed."

He wasn't the only one, he knows that. But when the cold creeps in at dawn and he feels warm being trapped in his Shin-chan's arms, long delicate fingers caressing his hair, lulling him to sleep, when pink soft lips lands on the center of his forehead lingeringly, that is when everything is okay.

He may not have it all but it's better than getting nothing at all. It's okay if he has the tiny bit of Shin-chan's heart.

* * *

Everything I seem to write nowadays are always so full of angst. But I hope you enjoyed that and give me your thoughts!

-periwinkle-eyes


End file.
